starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Tibor Stasio
Tibor Stasio is a very common human male name, across the entire galaxy. There were many Tibors on Star Wars MUSH as Non-Playable Characters. * Tibor Stasio was a New Republic crewmen aboard a New Republic convoy over Dac. He survived a pirate attack led by the Imperial Privateers, the only survivor, left alive to spread the Dacan virus across the galaxy. * Tibor Stasio was a Corporate Sector AuthorityESPO aboard the ''Guardian''-class Light Cruiser[[CSAV Auditor|CSAV Auditor]]. He was assigned to protect Baeden Mirhoz during an attack on the ship led by Tyy'sun Eson and Jarek Syris, in an attempt to capture Mirhoz to deliver him to the Galactic Empire. He was severely wounded, and in a last ditch effort to stop the Dark Jedi, detonated a grenade that tore a hole through the hull, taking him along with it. * Tibor Stasio is the famous IGNews reporter, famous for his coverage of the Galactic Civil War and his riveting reports straight from the frontline. He was the only reporter present at the destruction of Grinndal and was caught in the destruction of the planet, but survived thanks to a Republic evacuation ship. He later covered the invasion of Coruscant in 15 ABY, and continued his coverage throughout the remainder of the war, including a upfront and personal account of the Battle of Nak Shimor. * Tibor Stasio was an Imperial pilot in War Shrike Squadron. He was present at a New Republic attack on Corellia, and during the Second Battle of Grinndal. * Tibor Stasio was an Imperial ArmySurface Marshal who led the Imperial ground campaign on Grinndal in 14 ABY. * Tibor Stasio was an infamous - if not ridiculous - bounty hunter. He was nearly killed while fighting Boba Fett over collecting the Maris Becton bounty. * Tibor Stasio was an Imperial security officer on Guritsan. * Tibor Stasio was an Imperial Security BureauColonel. * Tibor Stasio was an drunk Imperial pilot who was aboard Theseus Station during the Second Battle of Etti IV. He was stunned when he started a fight with a higher ranking Imperial officer with his drunken buddy. * Tibor Stasio was a 2nd Combat Officer in the NR Marines who assisted Sandor Woden in conducting room clearing exercises against Imperial-styled drones. * Tibor Stasio is an Analysis: Media Agent operating on Guritsan. * Tibor Stasio is the current de facto commander of the [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]], after her captain, Fabow Kharan, was killed in action in the Corulag system against New Republic pilots. * Tibor Stasio was a New Republic Marine patrolling the Imperial Palace during the Attack on the Imperial Palace. PFC Stasio was wounded during the fighting, but managed to survive. * Tibor Stasio was one of Danik Kreldin's bodyguards. Tiboor Stasio was a similiar name, though not as common. * Tiboor Stasio was a New Republic Army Major, present during the Second Battle of Grinndal. Behind the Scenes Tibor Stasio is more or less a joke between Danik Kreldin and Sandor Woden. Whenever the two NPC, they use Tibor Stasio as their character, though he is different every time. Tiboor Stasio originated when two Tibors nearly ended up in the same scene. From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.